Mía
by sakura26
Summary: Summary: Sasuke es el hermano menor de Hinata y está perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana; Sakura. ¿Que pasara cuando Sasuke no aguante más y la bese? Cinco años de diferencia, pero un amor real y puro.


**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de **_**ENICHEPI**_., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_**Rating M (+18)**_

Summary: Sasuke es el hermano menor de Hinata y está perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana; Sakura. ¿Que pasara cuando Sasuke no aguante más y la bese? Cinco años de diferencia, pero un amor real y puro.

_**Mía**_

_**.**_

_**Irrevocablemente enamorado**_

De lejos la vi recostarse en la hierba cerca del rio. Era una suerte que Hinata la trajera para nuestras vacaciones en el campo. Aunque se notaba que no le gustaba nada de nada estar rodeada de tanta fauna salvaje. En las excursiones que a mi padre le encantaba hacer, ella siempre se caía o tropezaba con la nada. Se veía realmente tierna y mona, incluso más que yo con esos chalecos que me tejía mama cuando le daba por tejer a palillo. Comprendan, un niño de 11 años no puede negarse a las órdenes de una madre orgullosa de sus creaciones... lamentablemente.

Sin embrago Hinata con sus 16 años era la mayor, por lo tanto podía elegir que ponerse ¡Genial! ¡Abuso de poder!

Me acerque con cautela rogando por qué no me escuchara llegar hasta ella y sentarme a su lado. Me descubrió a los minutos después cuando un mosquito se le paro en su nariz. Ella hizo unos gestos encantadores para sacárselo de encima, me reí bajito y ella me miro extrañada y un tanto ofuscada.

- Odio los mosquitos – me dijo aun luchando con el insecto.

Como pude acerque mi mano y en un movimiento rápido y certero tome las alas del mosco y se lo saque sin dificultad ganándome unas gracias muy entusiasmadas. Lo cual hizo que mi estomago luchara por no saltar de alegría y llenarse de mariposas.

- No es muy conveniente dormirse a campo abierto ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? – me pregunto cuándo se levanto quedando justo a mi derecha.

- La verdad es que no. Te ganas la mordida de varios de ellos – le apunte la nube negra de insectos a un costado de la maleza del rio. Hizo un gesto de asco pero no se levanto como supuse que lo haría.

- De todas formas se siente genial. Deberías probarlo.-

- Gracias por el consejo –

- Mmm – se volvió a recostar cuando se percato que no tendría molestias de parte de los mosquitos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Al verla así, mi corazón se apretó y mi estomago volvió a sentirse extraño. Era madura, hermosa y la mejor amiga de mi hermana, lo que equivalía a ser cinco años mayor que yo. Por mi parte, yo solo era un niño de once años, flaco, sin forma y sin metas concretas.

Éramos totalmente diferentes y yo lo sabía. Ella no se fijaría en mi… sin embargo yo creo…yo creo que la amo.

Amo su sonrisa al despertar, sus suspiros al mirar la naturaleza, sus ojos verdes, su frustración al no poder saltar una simple piedra en el sendero, su cara de enojada y su risa de reconciliación. Amo su respiración acompasada cuando descansa en la hierba –como ahora-, su expresión de tranquilidad, el vaivén de su pecho al expandirse, sus manos en su abdomen y sus piernas cruzadas.

Amo sus mejillas sonrojadas con el leve sol de la mañana, su nariz recta y delicada, sus labios rosados y carnosos…

Sus hermosos labios cálidos, suaves, dulces y perfectos para amoldar a los míos.

No sé cómo, no sé porque, no sé cuándo, pero llegue a ellos. Fui consciente de mi cuerpo agachado sobre el suyo y mis labios suavemente presionados en los de ella sintiendo la mayor experiencia de mi vida. La electricidad recorrer mis músculos, mi corazón latir desaforado en mi pecho, mi respiración lenta pero superficial, mis ojos cerrados y su calidez. En primera instancia solo fue un toque de piel, pero luego no estuve conforme con eso. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos esperando la aprobación del acto que nunca llego.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró asustada cuando me separe. Se levanto y toco sus labios incrédula. Me miro de nuevo y yo no supe qué hacer ni decir. Lo había hecho sin pensar, sin reaccionar, solo instinto, solo amor. Por un momento pensé que me pegaría una cachetada o que simplemente me diría lo niño que era para ella pero su silencio fue mi peor tortura.

Nos mirábamos sin creerlo.

Por un segundo ínfimo la vi sonreír, pero tal gesto desapareció tan pronto como lo percate.

Cinco años después y con 16 años recién cumplidos -los mismos que ella tenía cuando la bese por primera y única vez- estaba en Konoha mirando la lluvia golpear mi ventana. Otra vez me había perdido en los recuerdos.

Había sido mi primer beso y el más magnifico porque había sido con ella.

Su sonrisa después del beso. La pequeña sonrisa de ínfima duración. Lo recordaría siempre. Ese gesto tan pequeño seria mi salvavidas para no botar todo por la borda.

Había con ella una mínima esperanza de que sintiera lo mismo que yo, que ese beso que le di hace cinco años no le fue indiferente.

La extrañaba, tanto que a veces dolía.

A veces siento como el fuego me consume solo con verla en fotografías y es extraño porque he tratado que se me pase con otras chicas pero nada es lo mismo, nunca es igual. Y luego me regaño por siquiera intentarlo.

Solo era pérdida de tiempo.

Me convencí a mi mismo que tenía que esperar a que volviera.. Estaba dispuesto a esperarla, ¡claro que sí! Y por mientras se decidía yo ocupaba mi tiempo en diferentes actividades para evitar pensar en ella más de lo que mi salud mental me lo permitía. Entrenaba todos los días pero no demasiado, estudiaba como si todos los días hubiera exámenes y practicaba con mi tutor de piano tres veces a la semana y todos los días por mi cuenta para relajarme.

La extraño porque aún la amo.

Este año ella vendría a pasar unas semanas aquí en Konoha. Estaban en la universidad de la Arena con Hinata a unas horas de aquí pero rara vez mi hermana venia con su amiga. Después de lo que paso, había venido una sola vez y dos días. La nada misma.

Comencé a tocar las teclas de marfil con descuido. El sonido era armonioso pero sabía que no eran de ninguna melodía conocida, eran de una composición que me sabía de memoria sin siquiera pasarla a una hoja. Mi corazón la entonaba por inercia cada vez que la recordaba.

Era su melodía, la que me recordaba a ella.

Sabía que ellas tenían que estar por llegar, Hinata venia en su recién comprado auto y no era ya necesario ir a buscarlas. Mi agonía tendría que esperar en casa lentamente por su llegada. Tenía mis ojos cerrados dejando que mis dedos viajaron solos por las teclas cuando el sonido del timbre hizo a mi corazón saltar y a mis piernas levantarse por inercia y salir corriendo al recibidor. Ahí estaba con su mirada tímida y sus manos reteniendo su pequeña maleta. Mi madre y mi padre las estaban recibiendo cuando su mirada se poso en la mía. De seguro mi sonrisa boba que no pude esconder le pareció graciosa porque aparto la vista de mis ojos sonriendo por lo bajo.

Me acerque y abrace a mi hermana efusivamente.

- Sasuke-kun, mírate ¡Como has crecido! – me tomo de los mis mejillas y me las apretó. Como odiaba que hiciera eso – mi pequeñito se está convierto en todo un hombre –

- Hinata deja a tu hermano – reprendió mi madre y se lo agradecí. Me separe de ella y me dirigí nervioso donde Sakura. No supe qué hacer si abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla. Y al parecer ella tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Tontamente le extendí la mano en saludo, ella me la tomo y la electricidad se hizo presente.

- Hola – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Hola – me respondió con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas y la mirada nerviosa.

Mantuve mi mano en la suya mas del tiempo necesario, lo note porque con dificultad trato de sacarla de mi agarre.

Cuando las presentaciones se terminaron pasamos al comedor a cenar. Estaba tan contento que ella por fin estuviera aquí que cada minuto se trasformaba en segundos y las horas pasaban volando.

La primera semana pasó normalmente, ninguno converso más allá que lo normal. Del tiempo, de los juegos, de mis practicas con el piano, de sus clases, de su familia con mi familia.

Por mala suerte yo aun tenia clases por lo que no podía estar con ella todo lo que quisiera y mi hermana me permitiese.

La observaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo discretamente- a veces no tanto- y trataba de recordar cada facción suya en mi memoria. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más se quedaría ni cuándo volvería a venir.

Quizás esta sería la última vez que la tendría tan cerca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado y nervioso. El sudor frio se apodero de mi sien y los temblores en mis extremidades se estaban volviendo insoportables.

No quería que esta fuera la última vez que la viera. No quería perderla. Quería que por lo menos ella supiera de mi boca y de mis palabras que la amaba y estaba seguro que ningún otro hombre la amaría como yo.

Era de noche y estaba en mi cama con la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Me levante y me dirigí al salón de música donde podría decidir con más tranquilidad que hacer, como hacer para decirle. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella sabría que yo era suyo y que eso a pesar del tiempo no cambiaria. Tan solo me asustaba que me creyera un mocoso a su lado.

Me asustaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo y que me rechazara, matándome al instante.

Deje caer ambas manos en el teclado provocando un sonido sordo que inundo la sala. Por suerte la sala de música estaba lo bastante lejos de las habitaciones y era lo bastante tarde como para despertar a alguien. Mi cabeza se dejo caer sobre el piano y mis pensamientos desbordaron de mi corazón.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire rápidamente, asustado tal vez, ansioso quizás. Pero jamás pensé en encontrarme con la diosa que me quitaba el sueño enfrente de mí con su pijama – un pantalón corto y una polera larga que le llegaba a la cadera – y un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

- ¿Estás bien?-

Me pregunto y yo no pude evitar levantarme y acercarme a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

- No, no lo estoy – y sin dejarla reaccionar me apodere de sus labios.

Me permití besarla lentamente disfrutando su sabor y su textura. Permití que mis manos se apoderaran de sus caderas para acercarla a mí cuerpo y para asegurarme que por lo menos en unos segundos no se alejara. Me permití suspirar en su boca y tomar su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Ella no se alejo como lo creía, y mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360º grados cuando sentí su lengua apoderarse de la mía y sus manos rodear mi espalda permitiendo un acercamiento más estrecho después de unos momentos de duda.

Me separe de ella unos centímetros de modo que nuestros labios de rozaran imperceptiblemente. Abrí mis ojos y ella aun los tenia cerrados, sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso rojo carmesí. Como ella, hermosa de pies a cabeza.

Frote mi nariz con la suya y no permití que se alejara de mi agarre. Espere a que abriera sus ojos y que estos se encontraran con los míos. A pesar de ser menor que ella, mi altura le superaba, y mis brazos eran más fuertes que los suyos. Sus esferas jades chocaron con las mías, comprendí la duda que había en ellos así como también el deseo.

Era joven pero no estúpido. Como ya lo había dicho había tratado de sacármela de la cabeza con otras chicas que caían como gotas de lluvia en invierno ante mis deseos de conquistas por lo que sabía cuando una chica deseaba algo más que solo besos. Aunque nunca hubiera llegado más allá que eso con ellas, jamás logre consumar nada porque la imagen de la mujer que tenía enfrente no me permitía tocar a nadie más que no fuera ella.

También esta ínfima experiencia me había hecho comprender que el amor no estaba ligado al deseo.

- Sakura –

- Shh – me silencio con sus labios.

Y yo no me resistí, seguí explorándolos como si fuera la última vez. Bueno, quizás sería la última vez pero también sería mi primera vez y seria con ella. No podía estar más entregado y más feliz de que así sucediera. ¿Cómo habrá sido SU primera vez? Los celos me carcomieron imaginando a cualquier tipo tocar sus caderas como yo lo hacía ahora o acariciara su vientre desnudo como lo pensaba hacer.

Hice que el beso fuera más profundo, me urgía sentirla mía, me desesperaba asegurarme que no había otro hombre en sus pensamientos ahora y con eso me conformaba.

Porque algo me decía que ella solo me estaba haciendo un regalo de despedida, no me quería como yo a ella.

Tal pensamiento me hizo sentir vacio. Baje la velocidad y abrí mis ojos para observarla. Sin proponérmelo lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro haciendo que ella también se detuviera y me observara preocupada. Con sus delicados dedos las limpio y al percatarse que no cesaban, beso mis parpados con ternura.

- Te amo Sakura – le dije por fin y ella detuvo las caricias con sus labios y se separo a observare – Te amo tanto -

Esbozo una sonrisa tranquila, igual a la que recordaba después del beso que compartimos hace cinco años. Pero no dijo nada solo me observaba. Subió sus manos a mi cabello y enredo sus dedos en ellos haciendo que me estremeciera del placer.

Por lo menos ya estaba hecho, le había dicho lo que sentía. Ella ya lo sabía de mis labios y eso para mí hoy, era suficiente. Con toda mi fuerza ganada en los entrenamientos diarios la tome y la cargue hasta colocarla sobre el piano. Sakura me había ayudado enredando sus piernas en mis caderas y abrazándome más fuerte. Su cara estaba apoyada en mi hombro y sus manos en mi espalda apretando con desesperación.

Yo la tenía bien sujeta de ambos muslos y de su baja espalda. No quería romper el contacto, se sentía tan bien. Me sentía que estaba en casa. Comencé a repartir besos en su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual empecé a succionar y lamer como me lo dictaba el instinto. Sus jadeos me decían que iba por buen camino.

- Quiero que seas mía por esta noche– le suplique en su oído, aunque solo fuera uno más, aunque solo fuera por esta noche la quería para mí y solo para mí. – por favor –

- Yo ya soy tuya desde mucho antes Sasuke- kun – me dijo separándome de si mi haciendo que la mirara – Soy tuya –

- Mía –

Devore sus labios de nuevo pero con otros sentimientos. Sus palabras me habían dejado tocando el cielo y con los ánimos por las nubes. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y nuestros gemidos chocaban al salir. Arrastre mi mano bajo su polera y recorrí -como soñé- su vientre entre nosotros subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus senos. Los tome y acaricie según sentía algún estremecimiento en ella. No sabía cómo pero haría que ella disfrutara al máximo. Volví a bajar mis manos a sus caderas mientras ella besaba mi cuello haciéndome desear mas, ya con mis manos a ambos lados de ella le retire la parte de arriba del pijama con delicadeza tirándolo a un lado sin importarme donde cayera. La observe y ella se volvió a teñir de rojo. No me cansaría de decir que adoraba cuando se sonrojaba y tampoco me cansaría de desear ser yo el único causante de eso.

Con mi boca saboree cada uno de sus pezones, sintiendo como se arqueaba ante la sensación. De pronto ella tomo una de mis manos y la guio hacia abajo. Hizo que metiera mis dedos en su sedosa piel y rozara su pantalón corto de pijama. La note mojada y eso me excito mucho más. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y deje que mis manos siguieran el recorrido solas mientras nos seguíamos perdiendo en un beso ardiente. Llegue hasta su intimidad y logre introducir un dedo dentro de la humedad de ella.

Gimió y yo me perdí en el sonido.

Introduje otro, el gemido subió de tono ante el roce que produje al sacarlos y meterlos con un ritmo constante.

Me sentí orgulloso de ser el causante de tal reacción en ella, y quise que no solo gimiera alto sino que gritara y no cualquier cosa sino que gritara mi nombre.

Como yo decía el suyo al sentir su mano acariciar mi miembro.

Saque mis dedos de ella y me reí levemente ante su reclamo. Un gemido ahogado que me incito a besarla para darle a entender que no la dejaría así. Con ella si terminaría.

Con movimiento más torpe de que hubiera querido, comencé a bajarle el pantalón corto acariciando en el acto sus rodillas y sus tobillos. Su desesperación no la dejo esperar y con sus pies retiro el pantalón tirándolo lejos. Luego sus manos jugaron con el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama y lo retiraron. Tampoco la deje terminar y me lo retire yo. Me saque la camiseta desesperado, era justo estar igual de desnudos ¿verdad?

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Ella con una sonrisa me dio a entender que estaba lista. Al llegar a este punto la conexión hacia posible entender con solo una mirada lo que el otro quería. Me acerque y como pude la tumbe sobre el piano. Me subí quedando sobre ella y con mi punta roce su entrada.

- Hazme tuya Sasuke- Me pidió con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi rostro atrayéndome hacia ella.

Entre y sentí como sus paredes se estrechaban ante mi miembro. Nunca pensé que tal fricción fuera tan placentera, haciéndome olvidar donde estaba y quien era.

Sin embargo jamás olvidaría con quien estaba.

Entraba y salía, hacia que la fricción fuera total y el roce lento. Ella con sus piernas me atraía más a si haciendo la unión más profunda y hermosa. Nunca dejamos de tocarnos y jamás de besarnos. Sus pechos chocaban con mi pecho plano ante el movimiento y hacían que el vaivén que teníamos fuera exquisito.

- Más fuerte – me pidió en un jadeo.

Aceleré el ritmo y me acerque peligrosamente al final.

- Sas…¡Sasuke-kun!-

Ella termino primero, gritando como yo quería mi nombre y haciendo que sus estrechas paredes se contrajeran alrededor de mí, llevándome al paraíso. También dije su nombre y me recosté exhausto inhalando el perfume de su cuerpo sudado y mío.

Solo mío.

Cuando recupere el aliento me separe de ella y al ayude a bajarse del piano. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente aun sin vestirnos nos quedamos mirándolos a los ojos, perdidos en las pupilas del otro.

- Es cierto que te amo – le dije con mis manos en su cuello.

- Lo sé –

Me besó dulcemente, pero me supo amargo. Se venía un : _No debe volver a ocurrir, fue un error._

- Sé que soy un mocoso y que quizás no...-

- Cállate Uchiha, nadie te ha dicho eso – rio, pero no se aparto de mi – ya te dije que soy tuya. Desde el beso que me diste esa vez que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero tenía muchísimo miedo. Me sentía una total pervertida al enamorarme del hermano pequeño de mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Lo siento-

- Más lo siento yo – le dije divertido, mi corazón no daba más de alegría y mis manos a estas alturas tenían vida propia recorriendo su cuerpo.- Porque ahora no te salvaras de mí –

Me acerque más y la bese profundamente. He hice que notara lo que sus palabras habían provocado en mi anatomía. Deseo puro y excitación al máximo.

- Eres mía Sakura, Solo mía –

- Solo tuya - repitió perdiéndose en nuestro beso.

Desde ahí no paramos. A pesar que nos separaban cinco años de edad sentíamos algo tan real y tan puro que esos detalles quedaban en segundo o tal vez tercer plano cuando nos teníamos en uno al otro.

Nos amábamos y nos pertenecíamos.

Esa era la única realidad para nosotros...

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el prologo de un nuevo fic… se que debería de actualizar el otro, pero no pude negarme a este xD, porque además tiene 2 razones especiales: la primera por que mañana juega Chile v/s Honduras y espero que gane la roja por que se han esforzado un mucho, mas de 10 años de no ir al mundial y ahora que lo hacen no pueden perder las ganas, son los mejores XD (sehh soy muy patriota, amo a mi país) y la segunda por que por fin se terminaron las 2 semanas de terror que tuve, aunque igual me fue mal, a pesar que estudie mucho no importa estoy feliz porque por fin se acabo… wiii!

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo fic y agradezco todos reviews que me envíen…

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26


End file.
